Forum:Eternal Trial
:"Fading... slowly... slipping away..." :"NO! Please, hold on for just a little longer!" :"...Go... leave me..."'' :"Never! Can't you see the light?! The glory shining upon us, when we finally achieve what no man on Mobius has ever dreamed of achieving?! We'll be ''legend, in countless of stories and tales! We've got to right the wrongs set by-"'' :"Not...our... destiny..." :"What do you mean?! We're close, '''so close'!" :"Not...our... destiny........" Welcome, to the dawn of glory and doom. The world of Shattered Dreams, invisible to naked eye, floats in the very center of every men's heart. The virtues of a being... benevolence, hatred, justice, trust, loyalty, ambition, obedience, serenity, honor, and piety... all rests within Shattered Dreams. However, Shattered dreams is not merely a storage of virtues inside ones heart... Somewhere, out in the sky, rests the '''true' Shattered Dreams. The island of trinity, tragedy, things that can heal and destroy a single person in a blink of an eye rests upon a single, marble-hard cloud, by the name of Moonstone :Moonstone is the source of virtues :Moonstone is the balance of mankind :Moonstone is the mother of Eternal Trial Yet, Moonstone is slowly crumbling to dust. Without the support of Moonstone, the floating island of Shattered Dreams would vanish into nothingness, as will the virtues of every being on earth. There will be no laughter, no work, for their virtues would desert them, and what could a man do when they can only respond monotonously? It is said that only when a person uses all of his or hers virtues to the fullest, and have no fear of death, could the person spot the seed of all beings. It is said that the one person with an unbending will to protect all on earth could step onto Shattered Dreams without being obliterated by horror. It is said that a wave as blue as the ocean would crash down upon the land, with a heart made out of gold, and a dream made out of diamond... The hero has come... Rules: *No God-modding (controlling other's actions or deciding one's fate without permission) *No Powerplaying (acting super powerful) *No Spamming (Stupid Pointless Annoying Messages) *No flaming(being mean to others. In real life I mean.) *No profanity(Make it PG-13, aight?) *PLEASE, NO comments that's off topic!!! RP form: Post it exactly like how it is on My talk page, or else I won't accept you :Username: :character: :Species: :Skills: :Appearance: :Personality: :Others: Accepted characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog (played by: Kagimizu) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (played by: Tawny the Rabbit) *Knuckles the Echidna (played by:) *Amy Rose (played by:) *Silver the Hedgehog (played by:) *Shadow the Hedgehog (played by:) *Blaze the Cat: (played by: Kagimizu) *Tawny the Rabbit (played by: Tawny the Rabbit) *Orangus the Hedgehog (played by: Orangus the hedgehog) *Statyx the Hedgehog (played by: Kagimizu) *Twister the Fox (played by: Tails6000) *Fou the Phoenix (played by: Kagimizu) *Nar the Phoenix (Played by:[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]) * * Chapter 1: All but me